Survivors
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This was a long time coming, Ranma, Usagi, Ichigo, Naruto, Harry, Shinji and friends had been fighting in a war of all reality for 100K years. Now they're home.


**A/N:** _This was a story that was just waiting to be born a loooooong time ago hope you enjoy it._

 **Chapter 1**

In the middle of space, a huge fleet of ships had appeared out of nowhere. The Fleet Admiral was on a huge carrier, he was very handsome had black hair in a long ponytail, angelic blue eyes, he was tall, dressed in a red shirt, black cargo pants, and boots. He looked to be about in his mid-20s but his age was in the six digits and so were the others. (in other words: over a hundred thousand years old)

With him was a beautiful blonde with long pigtails, she had blue eyes, peach-colored skin, a decent d-cup bust, legs that would go on for days. She was in a pure white, off the shoulder kimono (think Yumi's transformation), socks, sandals with a couple swords hanging on her hip. A ninjato and a wakizashi, she had a golden crescent moon, with the points up, on her forehead.

A young woman, with russet red hair and wild amber eyes, she also had peachy colored skin and was dressed in beige cargo pants, a black vest, and boots. She was well muscled, but it didn't ruin her sexy figure. Next was a young man with spiky orange hair and brown eyes. He was dressed, in what looked like a black trench coat, black cargo pants, boots, and gloves. He had a black nodachi sheathed on his back.

With him was a beautiful young woman, with light brown hair and eyes, she was very well built and as tall as the young man. She was dressed in a white bodysuit and overcoat, boots and gloves. She had something was flying around her. Next was a huge guy, that looked Samoan but was really Latin (yeah, I don't get it either), he was dressed in red and black armor and was tall, like seven feet. The final member of the orange haired man's group was a young man with long blue hair, blue eyes behind designer framed glasses.

He was dressed in all white with blue trim, he was in a 'cape coat', suit, gloves and boots. He had a quiver and bow, strapped to his back.

The next group was led by a young man with short, black messy hair, green eyes behind glasses, with a faded lightening bolt on his forehead. He was dressed in a red and gold under armor T-shirt, cargo pants, boots, and gloves.

With him was a young woman, with long brown, wavy hair, brown eyes was very curvy, dressed the same way as her leader. Next was a young man, who was slightly taller than his leader and about fifty pounds heavier. She was dressed the same way but his right arm was gone and replaced with a metallic one. He had short black hair and brown eyes. With him was a very cute, brunette with her hair curled at the ends, she was dressed in a yellow and black bathing suit, boots and a white lab coat.

Next came her best friend, who had permed reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes, she was in a yellow tank top, cargo pants, boots, and a black vest. Both were showing off the very well built bodies. Last member of the group was a young man that was lithe, had black hair in a ponytail and gray eyes. He was dressed in a red and gold bodysuit and boots.

He also had magical camera equipment in a magical bag.

The next group was led by a young man with spiky blond hair, dressed in a red and black bodysuit, black sandal boots and a head band. With him was a very beautiful young woman with lavender hair and pearl colored eyes, she was dressed the same way as the first woman. She was very busty and tall. Next was a young woman with long red hair with ears in it and nine fox tails coming from behind her. She was in a red and black off the shoulder kimono. She also had golden eyes, whiskers on her cheeks and was very busty as well.

The last group comprised of friends and family of the others. One of them was a young man with short black hair, brown eyes and dressed in a white shirt, jeans (*gasp* No cargo pants?), sneakers and a device on his right forearm. It was a wrist computer that has thousands of mechs in it that he can call upon to use.

The leader had looked out at the Earth and sighed. "Well," he said. "Looks like we are home."

"Well, that's good," said his second. "So, what are we going to do now Ran-koi?"

"Head home, I'm sure we all have things to settle."

"You ain't kidding," said the green-eyed young man.

"Hari," said the orange haired young man. "You know you can count on us to help you."

"I know but, I think it would be a little over kill." Hari said, "remember what happened the last time we did that?"

"That wasn't our fault." Said the blonde.

"Anakin Skywalker." Said Hari's wife.

"We told him not to use those moves in that state." Said Ran, "but we get your point. Just call us if you need us."

"That goes for everyone." Said Ran's wife.

"Yes ma'am!" They said.

"Why do they like you more?" Ran pouted, she giggled. "Alright get going you guys and keep in touch, please?" So everyone to go their separate ways. "Well, there they go."

"So Alpha," said the redhead. "What about us?"

"Well Naru," he picked up his wife in a bridal carry.

"RAN PUT ME DOWN!" She said as Naru leaped onto his back.

"Let's have some fun." They headed to their quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hari and his group were headed for the UK and on his ship were his group along with six red heads, a man that looks like he belongs on a bottle of rum, a couple of very powerful magical warriors and thousands of different species of magical elves.

In another one was the blonde and his wife, they had thousands of warrior kunoichi.

Another had the orange haired fighter and his crew, he had warriors, mages, and archers.

* * *

Lastly was the mech user, he also had a young woman that looked like him. They had, bioroids, machine people, and cyborgs. "Shinji," said the woman that was with him.

"Yes mom?" He said.

"I don't want Nerv to get their hands on them."

"We'll find a place for them don't worry." He had one of his crew members take control of the ship and they went to the cargo bay so they could launch out. They each grabbed the forearm devices and started to go through them. (think Ben's Omnitrix) Once they found the right mechs they wanted they slammed down to call them out.

* * *

TBC


End file.
